


The burning in my soul is of dark origins

by Shady101



Category: Original Work
Genre: 17 years old, Abuse, Action, Childhood Trauma, Complicated Character, Cops, Cussing, Dark, Drama, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, FBI, Flashbacks, Fluff, Graphic Sexual Content, Homicidal Ideation, LOTS of violence, Love, Mutilation, Natalie has feelings, On the Run, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Serial Killer, Skinning, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Ideation, Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, cutting of body parts, dark soul, explicit content, fighting styles, guns and swords, in her head a lot, just not like other people, just not the same as other people, lots of issues, semi-psychopath, serial killer amo., slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady101/pseuds/Shady101
Relationships: Natalie Claire/Emily Washington





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie stared at her.The love of her life,the light in her ever expanding darkness.the woman that had, unknowingly,stolen her heart and held it in her hands.

Striking fiery red hair that put the sun's form to shame,a Forrest of the most green she has ever beheld lay in those oh so beautiful twin orbs she called eyes.a soft, delicate frame of a face, chubby cheeks that Natalie had a hard time resisting to pinch them.ever so light tan skin that seemed to glow in Natalie's eyes and of course her sweet oh so alluring body that looked as though it was built to make any semblance of mind man had go straight down south inbetween their legs and drive any other women green with envy.not her, Natalie appreciated every curve,those wonderful child bearing hips,her very,very long legs that went on for miles.

Truly,her very form stirred something deep inside Natalie, something she never thought she would feel.an emotion that was as foreign to her as U.F.O's were to earth.nothing came close to describing this feeling that had suddenly encompassed her and her entire life and had her revolving and orbiting around it.

No,not even the thrill of hearing her victim's screams and pleas,begs for mercy that were futile and never garnered any sympathy from her,she had no mercy for anyone, anyone but her angel anyway.she was different,she was...was...god!,she left Natalie's mind reeling and scrambling and unfocused so much so she lost all sense of her mind,let alone thoughts as words failed to form in her mind to accommodate the feelings that centred and stemmed from this woman.

Natalie Claire,in the shadows of the obscuring night with no moon and stars so far they were barely visible to the eye,sat up top the big tree that was high up,high up and straight across the house of her red haired angel.

The branch she sat on gave her the perfect angle, hidden away in the darkness of the night and the leaves above her.the angle allowed perfect,full view of her target in her bedroom,and bless the angels above,her angel seems to like sleeping with her window open and curtains parted.this allowed Natalie the honour of gazing at her angel's nightgown clad form, shifting from position to position as she tried getting comfortable while sleeping, unknowingly giving Natalie a free show as the nightgown straps fell from her shoulders,the top of her luscious twin mammaries showing,the bottom part of it had ridden up to her waist, showing her lace panties that had Natalie breathing hard,fast and shallow and mind all the more jumbled up.

She didn't know her angel's name,not yet anyway.she knew almost nothing about her,but Natalie was not deterred.she would know everything about the love of her life and she.means.everything.

For now she was just observing,has been for a few days now since she first saw her angel at McDonald.she was waiting for her order, minding her business when suddenly she had waltzed right in the store in all her red,fiery glory and stole not only her breath,but something Natalie had deemed dead long ago when she was naught but a child,only three years old,her heart.she had been left standing and staring like a fool as her angel and who she assumed was her friend sat at an open table and started skimming through the menu.she had been even more brain damaged when her angel had turned and their eyes met,only for a split second, a Forrest of trees and an ocean of water,green and blue, Natalie promptly died and went to sweet hell.

She was rudely awakened from her sweet daydream that had suddenly played out in her head of her and her sweethearted angel by the barista boy that had her order in his hands. Natalie had looked at him with such fury that the boy had visibly flinched and took a step back,she enjoyed his screams later that night,after she had waited for him to get off work and had quickly nabbed him,made him feel the pain she felt as she was ripped from gazing and fantasising about her love by him.she skinned him,threw his chopped up body in the river and hanged his skin on top of the railing in her storage room,along with other countless skins,some dried and some,like the boy's, dripping with the fresh expanse of blood.

The sight of her storage room always took her breath away and had her staring for some time that her body would start to feel numb from not moving nor changing positions.that feeling,now comparable to an ant besides the giant whale,that was the feelings her angel invoked inside her,sweet god,she would burn the world just to touch her love.

The alarm she set on her wrist watch beeped, indicating it was almost dawn now,4:30 am to be exact.she had been sitting in the tree and observing her angel all night long,just as she had been for the few days since she saw her and followed her to her house.sacrificing sleep to gaze at her angel was nothing compared to what she would do for her love with hair kissed by fire.

Taking one last lingering look at her,she climbed down the tree, feeling her heart ache in protest and her soul cry as though it were a babe.leaving and taking eyes off of her angel was painful.a travesty against her very existence,but she couldn't stay, couldn't risk her angel seeing her just yet,in time, but not yet.

Walking down the road leading to her car parked a few blocks down the quiet street, seemingly being the only one awake at this time in the neighbourhood of her love,what a shame,she thought.the summer vacation for school was almost over,a few days left really, before she had to go endure the shithole that was school.that would minimise the time she spent observing her angel and make knowing everything about her that much harder,but Natalie loved challenges if not anything else.like a hunt,they were, challenges rised up her blood and filled her body with such pleasure that it left her mind turned to mush.

But now she had found her angel,her sweetheart,her stars and moon and everything that was nice in the world.she knew once she had a taste of her angel's succulent flesh,tasted the pink serpent hidden behind teeth in a warm and wet orifice and run her hands through her fiery red,long threads of hair.put her tongue in her pink, beautiful,tight pussy and fucked her,her angel would,will,inspire such pleasure in her,all others will be nothing but a forgotten waste.

For now though, she had to get home,take a shower,grab some food,stare and admire her impressive collection of human skins hanging on her rails in her locked storage room, beautiful and reminding her of the ones she got them from,what wonderful memories.

Breaking from her fantasies by noticing movement of a door opening from the house after the one she was standing by,ducking to a tree beside it to hide,she spotted a man exiting the property, oblivious to her form behind the tree.he seemed dressed to go jogging, maybe taking a little detour wouldn't hurt, Natalie thought as she eyed the man who was still oblivious to her presence.

The man had now started jogging down the road, Natalie reached into her back pocket and retrieved a Swiss army knife, pulling her hood up and looking back at her angel's house for the last time,she proceeded to jog behind the man wearing earphones, silently following him.yeah,a little detour wouldn't hurt,for her that is, for the man though,it was gonna hurt,a fucking lot.to alliviate the pain of leaving her destined one, Natalie would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie sat with her chin in her hands and a slightly slouched posture in her seat,a far away look in her ocean blue eyes.she wasn't even trying to listen to what the fat fucker-Mr Dickson or whatever his name is-was sprouting out of his mouth.school sucked.period.

It was the first day today.hoo-fucking-ray!.it was only a few hours since classes started, Natalie's first being biology,and she already knew at some point during the school year the fat fucker's skin WILL be hanged on her rack.and probably half the little fucks she calls classmates.

Learning always came easy to Natalie,she had to be a fast learner to survive or she would have died when she was naught but a babe.her intelligence was unprecedented,so much so she herself didn't know if the was anything she couldn't learn and do.she already knew everything they taught in school,which she was about to prove as the fat fucker gave her his unwanted attention.

"Since you seem smarter than everyone here, including me,gazing off at the window and not paying attention to the lesson I'm giving you,care to tell me the number of neurons an average human has Ms Claire?"

Hearing the unbidden snickering of her stupid fucks of classmates, Natalie paid them no mind and turned her attention to the fat fucker trying to intimidate her with his pathetic stare and closely knitted eyebrows.  
Natalie fixed him an emotionless expression and stared straight at his eyes and held that gaze for a few moments, causing the teacher to slightly flinch and subconsciously take a step back.finally answering him without breaking eye contact, Natalie spoke,"at an average of 86 billion neurons and 85 billion nonneuronal cells,the human brain has just as many neurons as would be expected of a generic primate brain of its size and the same overall 1:1 nonneuronal/neuronal ratio as other primates."

Turning back to staring off in space with her hand holding up her chin, Natalie didn't even pay attention to the bewildered stares of the class populace including the teacher,who awkwardly shifted in place until he regained his composure.

"Uh,ahem,turn back to page 4 and continue..." Natalie drowned him out after that,not needing to see the embarrassed look the fat teacher would probably be spotting for the rest of the morning.

Her thoughts,like most of the last few months,drifted off to her red haired angel. Emily Washington. Natalie smiled as she said the name in her mind, almost tasting it on her lips,it was intoxicating,as intoxicating as when she find it out along with a few things and details about her angel when she snuck in her house through an open window from the bedroom,her angel sure loves leaving the windows open.

She had found out a lot about Emily,born Emily "layl" Washington in 1985 September 22,in Georgia, atlanta.born to Farah Washington, formerly Abbar,an Arab immigrant who came to the states seeking asylum and Henrik Washington who's half Russian but was born in america.those were the only "heavy details" she found about her angel,other things were simple.she was 32,her angel liked the colour grey,as if the 90% things in her house that are grey didn't already give Natalie a clue,she didn't like eating breakfast,only an apple or any other fruit,she liked the rock band "the 1970's", her favourite food was Mac n cheese,she only drank her tea with honey and no milk,liked meditating and doing yoga in the evenings,with many other little things and one and last most interesting thing Natalie found out about her angel was her profession:her being a teacher.

Natalie felt her blood start bubbling in excitement as she checked her watch,her mood being very joyous when she saw it was almost arts and craft,which was about to become her favourite subject.not even the annoying chatter of the class populace,also realising the bell was about to ring,could make her good mood go away.although the feeling was only felt and not portrayed,as Natalie's face remained stoic and unreadable.

She finally heard the bell ring,which accelerated her heartbeat and elevated her blood pressure.she could hear the class chatter going around, everyone speaking of the same thing,the one thing that was on her mind,the new teacher of arts and crafts that no one has seen yet.

Everyone was speaking of how hot she might be,with a few girls saying what if it's a man. Natalie blocked them out and focused her eyes on the door,all of them were stupid anyway,teenagers controlled by hormones and stupidity.she might have been 17 as they were,but Natalie had long since grown in mind,it being a necessary evil in order to survive.

Getting her mind out of the dark, Natalie refocused her eyes to the door,not having to wait long,the door to the classroom opened and along with it, Natalie's heart,mind and body.fiery straight red hair let loose, curtaining her to her mid back,perfect green eyes,slim and toned waist that put models to shame, wearing a white "1970's" t,tucked in the front and leaving the shirt untucked back,mile long legs covered in blue,high waist jeans,black superstar sneakers. Natalie had never been more sure of anything else in her life,her love,her angel,her Emily was and would always be her soulmate.and she proved that as she stood there holding the opened door with a box of her possessions in one hand and Natalie's soul in the other.her angel would be hers and hers alone. Natalie vowed silently in her heart.


End file.
